Currently, most of the image output devices known among the general public, such as the cathode ray tube (CRT) television, the liquid crystal display (LCD) television, the plasma television, the three-beam projector, the single-beam projector, etc., are designed to display images on a single plane. When viewing from a position beyond a limited view angle provided by the display plane of the image device, it would be unable to see the image presented by the image output device.
Further, the so-called magic theatre is a large-scale indoor amusement product and is also referred to as an illusion performance theatre. In the magic theatre, virtual imaging technology, computer synthesizing technology and optical reflection principle are employed for combining real objects and images reflected from real objects to complete the performance on a stage. In the magic theatre, extremely special, unique and unimaginable performance effect can be performed by the theater systems with real performers and real stages. The magic theatre is capable of showing various surreal materials. For example, with the technologies adopted by the magic theatre, the performers can appear on or vanish from the stage in a blink without leaving any visible trace, fire and smoke can be changed into various incredible images or objects, such as cute birds or dancing people, and a real person can be suddenly changed into a bird, etc.
However, in the magic theatre, the real stage scenes and the images from image reflecting devices can only be presented on planes of different depths. The audience is not able to see the same real scenes, objects and the virtual images from different view angles of the stage. Therefore, the magic theatre has undesired limitation on its operation.
In brief, either the conventional image output devices or the magic theatre that combines the advanced virtual imaging technology, computer synthesizing technology and the optical reflection principle can only output the images to the same plane or planes of different depths. Thus, the audience could not freely view the images from different angles of the stage. It is therefore desirable to develop an improved imaging device to solve the above problem.